In a conventional RPG, it is common that when a player character attacks an enemy character, a player selects his/her desired command from a plurality of commands to specify what kind of attack is made on the enemy character (see, for example, JP 2010-142346 A). In addition, in an action game and an action RPG, specification of what kind of attack is made on an enemy character is performed by pressing any of a plurality of operating buttons. As such, in order to enhance the interest of a game, the types of attacks that can be taken when a player character attacks an enemy character have been diversified.
However, in the case of an RPG, as the number of types of attacks that can be taken upon an attack increases, the player needs to search and select his/her desired command from a larger number of commands. Thus, the player needs to press operating buttons a number of times, and as a result, it takes time to select a command. In addition, in the case of an action game and an action RPG, a complex operation is required, such as pressing a plurality of different operating buttons simultaneously or continuously. Hence, the game is difficult for a beginner of the game to get accustomed to, e.g., he/she cannot fully enjoy the game until mastering the game.